Stem the Tide
Stem the Tide is the first contract for the South Koreans, taking place during the first quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves protecting the city of Kaesong from North Korean attacks while maintaining South Korean morale. Objectives #Protect Kaesong from incoming KPA troops while maintaining South Korean morale Supplies Given The player is supplied with or given as support: *South Korean Supply Drop 1x - $5,000 The Contract After leaving the SK HQ the player will be instructed to defend the Northern Checkpoint. An unmanned Mounted Machine Gun will be left for you there and a South Korean Humvee and a handful of SK soldiers. A couple of waves of KPA Soldiers and a Sungri Scout or two will attack your location. The player will then be instructed to go to the Eastern Checkpoint where again waves of KPA troops and Sungri Scouts attack as well as a few BRDM Scout vehicles. After this wave is dealt with, the player must defend the Southern Checkpoint from more waves of enemies. Finally the player must again defend the Northern Checkpoint. Once the South Korean helicopters arrive the contract is completed. The value of the contract is $55,000, not including expenses from the optional South Korean Supply Drop or income from North Korean vehicles destroyed by the player. In addition, the player learns the location of the Five of Clubs. E-mail messages Introductory e-mail message one Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: The Lay of the Land "OK let’s get going. If we’re going to find the deck of 52, we’re going to have to get in with the local power brokers. Buford seems like a good lead. Let’s pay him a visit." Introductory e-mail message two Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Buford "Agent Mitchell Buford helps the South Koreans run their side of this conflict. He’ll have lots of work for you, and will probably trade information on the location of the deck of 52. Don’t be surprised if everyone else acts like his assistant, Major Park is running the show over there. Buford’s involvement isn’t publicly known." Contract e-mail Sender: Lietenant Yung Kim Subject: Contract: 'Stem the Tide' "There are several points the North Koreans might attack from. I'll mark them; you'll have to defend them all. Those South Korean soldiers are a bit raw, so they may run if rattled. You'll need to stay with them! --- Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Defend the SK headquarters and maintain morale 2. Improve morale by repelling attackers 3. Morale decreases when SK forces die, NK troops break through the line, or you abandon the defense Contract value: $55,000 Transcript The player enter the South Korean HQ *'Maj. Park': (in Korean) Sir, this is the private contractor Colonel Garret called about. *'Buford': (in Korean) Perfect. We’ll be able to get something done and keep our hands clean. Agent Buford turns to face the player. *'Buford': Hey, how you doin’? This is Major Park. He’s the commander of South Korean forces in the area. My name’s Buford. He stands up. *'Buford': I’ve been the company’s man in Seoul for 30 years. I’m here to make sure North Korea don’t end up the smallest province in the People’s Republic. Problem is, Langley didn’t exactly supply me with a lot of personnel. Cash, I got. You’ll get paid, and then some. And we got some nifty toys. If you’re willing to do some simple grunt work for me, I’ll treat you right. He sits back down. *'Buford': First thing’s first. Song’s men are eager to take back this city. So far, Park’s troops have kept them at bay. But Song is stepping up his offensive. I don’t want to lose Kaesong this early in the game, so if you’re up to it, I’m gonna pay you to be Park’s reinforcement. An army of one, so to speak. If you’re interested, Major Park here will give you all the details. The player remains in the HQ. *'Buford': We got all sorts of sweet air support. Got a C-130 so full of shells and ordinance, thing’s like one of those star destroyers from that space movie. The player still remains in the HQ. *'Buford': You waiting for something? Park’s men are dying while we’re sitting here. The player continues to remain in the HQ. *'Buford': If I lose Kaesong because you were screwing around in here, I swear I will personally make sure you never work for a PMC again. The player leaves the HQ. *'Fiona': What do you think? You gonna be able to work with this guy? **'Chris': His money’s green, isn’t it? **'Jennifer': **'Mattias': Well, if i can't, I just go somewhere else, right? The player proceeds north. *'Fiona': I’ve identified each defense point for you. They’ll flash when NK troops are in proximity. You won’t have long to get from point to point, so be quick. *'ROKA soldier': Enemy! *'Fiona': Troops are attacking the north defense point! The player defends the north defense point. *'Fiona': Troops are moving in on the east defense point. The player defends the east defense point. *'ROKA soldier': Incoming. *'Fiona': NK Troops are moving in on the south defense point. The player defends the south defense point. *'ROKA soldier': We’re under attack. *'Fiona': NK Forces are attacking the north defense point again. The player defends the north defense point again. K-60 Transports begin landing at the SK HQ and dropping off troops. *'ROKA soldier': Here come the cavalry. *'Fiona': Nicely done. The South Korean reinforcements have arrived. Kaching! Gallery Stem the tide east defense point.png|The east defense point Stem the tide south defense point.png|The south defense point Trivia *This is the player's first encounter with Recoiless Rifles and Mounted Machine Guns. *When South Korean reinforcements come, the player can hijack one of the helicopters, a K-60 Transport, as they come in. This is the first chance the player has to drive a helicopter. Category:Contracts Category:Mercenaries Category:South Korean Category:North Korean